


The Devil You Know

by Stuckyshipschips



Category: DCU, Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Happy Ending, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, drunk, feature length fic, maze and Trixie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyshipschips/pseuds/Stuckyshipschips
Summary: Cackling slightly as a rush of glory went through his body, he uttered, “you can’t keep me locked up forever, Maze and Lucifer.”Set post Season 4- Lucifer is ruling hell, while Chloe is out partying with the girls. Little did she know, a deal she makes leads to an unforgivable turn of events.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> So I began this fan fiction in January and haven't really gotten to writing the full thing. I'm up to chapter three but have decided to upload the prologue to see whether or not it is worth continuing. All that has been written, was written before i knew anything about season 5! If you enjoy, please leave a kudos and let me know If I should upload chapter 1!!

Chloe ran out of the elevator just in time to see Lucifer fly down to hell. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled as her voice started to break. The lanky man turned around and, smiling slightly, he looked at Chloe. Tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes as she looked back at Lucifer.

“Lucifer, please don’t leave me, I know I messed up, the way I acted when I truly found out who you were was wrong. I’m sorry.”

Wiping the tears off of her face, Lucifer explained, “It’s okay. You are new to the celestial world, it’s hard.”

“Lucifer, please don’t go, I… I I love you.”

Taking in the words, Lucifer stood there for a moment.

“My first love was never Eve, it was you.” Tears welled up in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Chloe. Touching his lips for a few moments, Lucifer let go and took one last look at Chloe as he spread his wings and flew off.

Chloe broke down in tears.

A week later, a strange power outage surges over LA, creating disturbances all over the city. Hunter, Maze’s older brother, is summoned because Lucifer left the gates of Hell open. Cackling slightly as a rush of glory went through his body, he uttered, “you can’t keep me locked up forever, Maze and Lucifer.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “it’s a simple deal. I give her this box with her friend’s voice in it, and in return, she gives me something.” 
> 
> The partying has started, and the decisions have been made. Has Chloe made the right decision?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 s finally up!
> 
> The prologue did better than I anticipated and I think I may continue with the story. However, I am in 12th Grade now so updates may take a while- depending on both my schedule and my editor's schedule. Updates may vary from 2 weeks- 2 months or longer, depending. However, I hope this doesn't affect your readings, and you stay involved. 
> 
> Big thank you to my editor, @opalescent_cheetah for helping me edit and suggesting new ways I can intrigue readers!
> 
> Happy reading!

CHAPTER 1  
-6 months later-  
It is another girls’ night out for Chloe, Maze, Linda and Ella in amongst the flashing lights and blaring music. Chloe gets hammered per-usual before she hits the dance floor. Running her hand through her hair, she bops to the beat. Maze soon follows. The drunk girl's party hard: Maze knocks a man off of the stripper pole and starts dancing. Cheering from the floor, Chloe returns back to the others. 

“Next round’s on me girls, what do you want?” Stealing a pen from the server, she writes down orders and proceeds to walk over to the bar. 

“Hey handsome man, can I get one vodka shot, a mimosa and two champagnes?” 

The bartender smirks and shakes his head. “Chloe, haven’t you had enough for tonight?” 

Looking at him with a stunned look on her face she asks, “how do you know my name?” before laughing drunkenly.

“You've told me your name the last four times you ordered drinks.” 

Chloe stops momentarily to think about the past hour. “Ah, right.” 

The bartender laughs as he hands the four drinks over to the drunk, playful Chloe.“Now you be safe out there!” he yells out as she walks away.

“Look who’s returned with the fun, Detective Decker,” Ella says in an English accent.

Chloe’s mood drops slightly as memories of Lucifer flood into her mind. She shakes them off quickly as she places the four drinks on the table and starts to make her way to the bathroom.

“Hey, where are you going?” Linda yells as she walks away.

“I’ll be back, just need to freshen up.” Chloe enters the bathroom and turns the water on to help calm her nerves, she reapplies the makeup onto her damp, steamy face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thinks to herself, Lucifer wouldn’t want me to be upset. 

Packing up her things, she walks out of the bathroom. Not watching where she is going, Chloe accidentally knocks into what seemed a relatively tall male, with ghostly pale skin. Dropping her things they both say “sorry.” Chloe realises she hadn’t zipped up her bag, leaving a bunch of things scattered on the floor. The man helps her and checks to see if anything is broken.

“Here you go,” he says while handing over her lipstick.

“Thanks.” Zipping up her bag, she stands up and starts to walk off.

“Hey!” he calls out after her. Chloe turns around as any logical person would.

“Yeah?” She says, wondering what his intentions are. 

“Aren’t you that girl the club owner of Lux is friends with? What’s his name, hm.” His face wrinkles slightly as he tries ever so hard to remember. Moments go by before it comes to him. “Lucifer, right?” 

Staring at him in drunken confusion. “How do you know that?”

“He posts pictures of you guys on his Instagram… well, he used to. Not sure what happened to the guy.” 

Chloe sighs. “What happened to him is no-one’s business but his.”

The guy laughs as if embarrassed. “Sorry, didn’t think you were so touchy about that.”

“Oh no, no. I’m fine.” 

The guy nods his head ever so slowly. “Well, let me buy you a drink to say sorry.”

Chloe hesitates for a moment before she accepts the offer, knowing she needs to try to move on from Lucifer.

Chloe slides into a booth near the girls and sees Maze imitating sexual gestures across the room, shaking her head in disbelief, she ignores her.

“So who are those girls over there?” 

As the intoxication lingers within, it takes Chloe a while to process the man's questions. “Those are my friends, the one in all black and wavy hair is Maze. She’s very… special. The one sitting on Maze’s left is Linda, she’s a therapist and actually a very good partier. Then the one to the right of Maze is Ella, she’s a forensic scientist. Very, very smart and chatty. But it’s always nice to be around her, especially in a time of need.” 

“Wow, lots of differences.” He moves closer to her.

Chloe takes a sip of the mimosa the man gave her. “Yeah, but it’s-it’s always nice to have variation.”

“True, so… sorry if I’m getting into your hair about this touchy topic but what exactly was your relationship with Lucifer?” 

Chloe begins to speak but stops. “He and I were just really good friends, nothing more.”

The guy looks into her eyes deeply. “Well, I have a deal for you. Lucifer was hella rich and loved money and partying. Right?”

“Yes,” she agreed.

“So how about I give you something to make it feel like he’s still a part of your life, still a part of you and like he’s not an empty void.”

“What are you proposing?”

“Well… I might have something for you.” He digs around in his pocket, producing a small black box. He hits the button on the side and suddenly, Lucifer’s voice sounds clear from the box, sending a jolt of melancholy shock through Chloe’s body.

“Hello Detective, if you’re listening to this then my time has come. Now, don’t get all sappy over this, I’ll be back one day. Just don’t party too hard without me. I must get going, the parties down here are hellishly amusing, no pun intended.”

“How--” Chloe has to swallow around the lump in her throat. “How did you get this?”

“I have connections,” the man replies mysteriously. “Anyways, I’d be willing to give this to you… for a price, of course. I’m not leaving here empty-handed.” 

“What are you asking?”

“If you sign a deal with me, I’ll give you Lucifer’s message.” He looks at the box and waves it in her face. “In return, I want one of your prized possessions.”

“Like…what?” Chloe asks distractedly; she only has eyes for the box and the tiny button that will make her lover’s voice sound once again.

The man shrugs in her peripheral. “I’ll choose something when the time is right. So, do we have a deal?”

Chloe thinks about it for a moment before she gets up and says, “let me think about it and talk it through with my friends.” 

Nodding, he allows her to walk over and discuss the deal with them. 

“Well look who’s decided to return, our favourite person,” Maze says sarcastically, adding a smile at the end. 

“So who’s that man you are sitting with over there?” Linda asks, seeking any information about a potential new lover for her friend.

“Oh, just some guy I ran into on the way out of the bathroom. He offered me this deal that I may sign....” 

Maze glares at Chloe in disbelief. “Chloe, you really want to sign a deal from a guy you only just met?”

Linda nods in agreement. “Yeah, don’t you think that it’s a bit weird?”

“What was the deal exactly Chlo?” Ella questions further.

“He says he’ll give me this small, black box. Worth some value. In return for a prized possession.” 

“Alright then.” Maze stands up abruptly. “I'm going to talk to this devil and give him a piece of my mind.” 

She marches over to the man and sits next to him. “So what’s your deal with my friend?” Placing her demon knives on the table she glares menacingly at him in the eyes.

“What do you mean?” the man answers.

“The deal you are proposing, you better not be scamming her or...” she picks up one of her knives and pushes him against the booth wall. “I’ll be giving my dogs your head for dinner.” 

The man shrugs and continues, “it’s a simple deal. I give her this box with her friend’s voice in it, and in return, she gives me something.” 

The girls see what’s happening and quickly dash over to push Maze off.

“Maze, what are you doing?!” Linda yells. 

Managing to haul maze off the man, Chloe looks at Maze in annoyance. “Really Maze?” Chloe shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

“What?! I’m only being a good friend by sussing out the deal!”

“Maze, there are countless other ways to do it.”

“Well, my way worked didn’t it?” 

Chloe rolls her eyes while she takes the knives off of Maze, and stores them in her bag. “You won’t be needing these for the rest of the night.” 

“You know what, hand me the pen” The man’s face lights up as the pen touches the paper. Chloe looks up at the man and places the pen on the table. 

Handing over the box the man says slyly, “pleasure doing business with you,” before he stands up, sculls the last of his drink, and leaves. 

Maze snatches the box out of Chloe’s hands. “Let me have a look at this. I don't trust that man - he reminds me of someone.”

Gasping in annoyance Chloe glares at Maze in her drunken state, “really Maze? What’s the worst that could happen? It’s only a box?” 

Maze hands back the box unwillingly and look's at the others. “I need a drink.” She walks back over to their booth and chugs all the drinks on the table. “Next round’s on me girls.” 

“Yeah” the girls yell drunkenly- this was the last thing the girls remembered before blackness hit them. 

-The next morning-

“Mummy, get up!” Trixie yells as she is getting ready for school.

Chloe wakes up on the couch, hit with another piercing headache from the previous night. “What time is it honey?” 

Trixie comes out of her room while zipping up her backpack. “It’s 7:45, my bus is going to be here soon.”

Chloe gasps in shock. “Shoot, sorry sweetie. What have you packed for lunch?”

“The usual.”

“What have you had for breakfast?”

“Nothing Mummy, there’s nothing in the pantry.” 

Chloe puts her hands on her face and runs them through her hair, standing up she walks into the kitchen she’s stopped by the soft voice of her daughter.

“Mum, you need to stop this. I know you are hurting, but is this the way Lucifer would want you to act?” 

Chloe places her cold, delicate hands on Trixie’s shoulders. “Monkey, Lucifer is gone.” She bites back tears. “Lucifer would want us to be happy.”

“But is this making you happy, Mummy?”

Chloe stands there for a second, taking in her words. Walking over to the pantry, Chloe grabs a box of muesli bars and hands one to her daughter. “I don’t know sweetie. Here, have this for breakfast, I’ll go shopping later.” 

Trixie hugs her mother goodbye for the day and leaves for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Let me know what you liked about it, and what could be added into the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the prologue!!


End file.
